Guillotine
by Victorian Blue Rose
Summary: Was it too late to regret? it was his ladt moments of his life. The times when he cried and the times that he was to ignoprant. She loved him. Too bad she loves someone else...will you listen to his story?


What's done is done  
and we've crossed the line  
Your indecision is  
taking over everytime

Kagome looked at her boyfriend and as she watched him kiss another girl on the lips and smiling at her. Sessomaru was on his cell but then turned it off when he was with _her._

Something that he had only done with her a very long time ago, which was still fresh from her memory. Despite the fact that they have been together for the past five years, since high school –god damn it!

"I don't have time for this ridiculousness; I need to go that meeting. I can't just cancel that out. It is very important." He said with coldness that morning.

"Sessomaru it's our fifth anniversary! Can you at least come in time and not go to that fucking meeting. God damn it!" she said without using his pet name, she stopped using it a long time ago.

"I am not cancelling that meetig, your gift is in the kitchen." He said, it was just another trinket.

She felt a tear drop roll down her cheek as he kissed her and then he slipped his hands underneath her shirt. People were staring at them…including her.

She was just shopping around with her friends since Sessomaru cancelled their five year anniversary date and she decided to get drunk and drink her anger out and let her friends comfort her, worse is that she's watching what they were doing.

Sango watched as her best friend stared off into space, she was sort of tipsy and didn't see the tears she cried, so she looked at where she was looking and she saw her fiancée making out with another woman. She immediately hugged Kagome and together they walked off and cried together.

Your pride, my anger  
our situation is  
worse than ever

We're taking this  
too far  
We've had our run  
With your arms wrapped  
tight around my neck  
Close my eyes  
I sink and grasped  
for breath

That night, Sessomaru came home at a late time. At a very ungodly hour, Kagome stayed awake with a t-shirt and her underwear, with her legs tucked underneath the sofa chair. She was drinking a bottle of champagne, she looked at the card, congratulating them for their fifth year. She held it between her middle finger and her index finger. She dropped it on the floor and took another big swig of the bottle.

Sessomaru watched as she took the big swig and she wished herself "Happy Anniversary Kagome…" There were tissue papers everywhere. Her hair tied up in a messy pony tail as she listened to the I-pod that she brought herself.

When she saw Sessomaru, he saw something different. She didn't wish him their usual happy anniversary and she didn't give him his usual welcome back and a hug. Instead she just walked off to the bedroom, without even looking at him, and quietly tucked herself in bed.

It bothered Sessomaru but he immediately brushed it off. He thought she was too drunk to do anything. So he dismissed the thought, he tucked himself off to sleep and that was the first time he noticed that she wasn't hugging him in bed anymore. Too tired to think about it, he looked at the clock, it was five in the morning, he slept.

The very next morning, he woke up alone, without her stuff, without her warmth, without her presence, without her. She left the things that he gave her, including her engagement ring. She left without a note.

That was one of the only time he cried and drank and smoke. Bottles and cigarette boxes on the floor, he didn't care.

She's with someone new

All hope is gone and  
Since you'll never gonna change  
I'll erase your taste and  
Let you go, slowly  
Suddenly I'm wasn't enough  
Your lust disguised as love

It had been a year since she left. The only time that he saw her was one of the most painful moments in his life. She was with another man. She was happy, she was laughing, she was alive, something that she had never been with him in a very long time.

Sessomaru had an affair with his secretary at the time that he was with her. Guess she found out and left. His heart broke as he saw her kiss him softly on the lips. Something that he missed very dearly, worse, it was with his half-brother, the man he hated with a passion.

Your pushing me  
too far  
We've had our run  
With your arms wrapped  
tight around my neck  
Close my eyes  
I sink and grasped  
for breath

He thought of the last time that she did something sweet to her. It was a hug that he felt on her birthday begging him to stay just for her. He was going to a date with his secretary Kagura.

He still felt it, the warmth, the way she wrapped her arms around his neck, but at the time he only thought of it as a hindrance and an annoying display of affection. So he left and now he missed it.

All hope is gone and  
Since you'll never gonna change  
I'll erase your taste and  
Let you go, slowly  
Suddenly I'm wasn't enough  
Your lust disguised as love

He slept with every woman out there. Every whore and Every slut. None could fill the emptiness inside, including Kagura, when he found out that she was married, with two kids in a house on their own.

His best friend Miroku encouraged him to go to Kagome but he was way to stubborn to go.

She's with someone new  
She's with someone new

The next time that he met her was when he was in a family BBQ. It was announced that she was engaged to his half brother. Happy and contented, when he was not, during the event she never talked to him and completely ignored him and never went within a two feet radius.

She was wearing a white sundress and a white little jacket. She didn't wear any make up, it was the exact outfit she wore when they first met.

He was to ignorant and stubborn to go to her.

This whole time,  
was just another lie  
My feelings up and down  
You're just a little incosiderate  
This whole time,  
was just another lie  
Was just another lie!!!

He didn't believe it at first that she would be doing something like this, he thought she was haunting him. He confronted her and then he was slapped, he finally came back to his senses that she was really gone. She was with his half brother now. The man he hated with a passion.

What's done is done  
and we've crossed the line  
Your indecision is  
taking over everytime

Kagome still couldn't forget about Sessomaru, but she had finally moved on with her life. She was happy and contented with her life as with Inuyasha, someone she loved deeply. But she still couldn't erase him from her thoughts, after all, he is his half brother. She had to admit that he was a jerk before but then she understood him and they fell in love slowly.

Your pride, my anger  
our situation is  
worse than ever

(All is gone)

The next year, she was married to his half – brother. He saw the woman he loved but never took care of walk down the aisle in church, in a breath taking form, only to join his half brother.

He silently prayed to god that she would say no, but alas, he hope to much. When the priest asked if there was any objections, it took all of him and a lot of alcohol not to. He watched the whole ceremony, his enemy and the woman he loves, get into the wed lock.

That was the only time she smiled at him again. In a forgiving one, but that was it.

All hope is gone and  
Since you'll never gonna change  
I'll erase your taste and  
Let you go, slowly  
Suddenly I'm wasn't enough  
Your lust disguised as love

Next year she was pregnant with his child. Round and healthy and happy with _his_ child. With the innocent little girl looking at him with his eyes, he nearly cried and broke down.

He watched as her life passed away, without him and he immediately regretted their fifth anniversary. But regretting was something that he was too stubborn to do.

So in the last moment he killed himself, with a picture of her on his table, bent down. He wore his engagement ring with her and hung himself.

All hope is gone  
(And all hope is)  
All hope is gone  
(And all hope is)  
All hope is gone  
(And all hope is)  
All hope is gone  
(And all hope is)


End file.
